Kled/Příběh
Uvedení Příchod Kleda odhalovaly skřeky Skaarl z křoví ve hře. Poté se v latinských oblastech země naházeli plakáty, jenž vyzývaly k hledání Skaarl. 600px Krátký příběh „Ten, co má všech pět švestek po kupě, by zdrhnul... Ale já nerad běhám!“ Kled je oblíbený hrdina noxijského lidu, který jak je neohrožený, tak je otravný. Představuje živoucí ztělesnění zuřivé odvahy svého národa. Ostatní vojáci říše jej obdivují, důstojníci mu nedůvěřují a šlechtici jím opovrhují. Kořeny historek o ,,velkém husarovi“, ,,nejvyšším generálu-maršálovi“ a ,,horskému admirálovi“ lze vystopovat až do doby, kdy říše teprve budovala své základy. Mnozí vojáci tvrdí, že Kled bojoval v každém tažení noxijských legií, že ,,nasbíral“ všechny vojenské hodnosti a že nikdy neutekl z boje. Věrohodnost takovýchto tvrzení je často poněkud pochybná, ale o jedné části této legendy není sporu: Když jede Kled do bitvy na své nepříliš věrné Skaarl, tvrdě bojuje z plných sil, aby ochránil svůj majetek... a aby se zmocnil všeho, co patří ostatním. Příběh Nejstarší známá historka o Kledovi pochází z dob, kdy bylo impérium ještě v plenkách – z dob bitvy u Drugne. V oné vyprahlé pustině tehdy prchala První legie před hordou barbarů. V předchozích bitvách již utrpěla dvě porážky, a tak byla morálka mužů na bodu mrazu. Vojsko bylo při ústupu nuceno opustit zásobovací vozy a od nejbližšího tábora je dělil týdenní pochod prašnou krajinou. Velení legie měl na starost houf bohatých šlechticů navlečených v blýskavé zlaté zbroji. Víc než o vlastní muže se zajímali o svůj zevnějšek a pletichy vyšších tříd. A co hůř, tihle velitelé – ačkoliv byli dobře vycvičeni v umění vražd a rytířského klání – se na bitevním poli projevili jako naprosté zklamání. Zbytek vojska se ocitl v beznadějném obklíčení nepřátel, a tak šlechtici přikázali vytvořit obranný kruh a doufali, že se jim podaří vyjednat za sebe tučné výkupné. |300px|rightA v tom se s prvními slunečními paprsky zjevila záhadná postava: na kopci nad bitevním polem se objevil Kled. Jel na Skaarl, nesmrtelné pouštní dragamě. Ještěřice stála pouze na dvou nohách a její přední končetiny visely po stranách její hlavy; vypadala asi jako majordomus, který si omylem namočil manžety do polévky. Osamělý jezdec stál na sedle svého oře. Jeho zbraň byla rezavá, jeho zbroj byla obnošená a jeho kazajka byla celá potrhaná. Z jeho zdravého oka však plál neutuchající hněv. „Dám vám jednu jedinó šancu, abyste vodprejskli z mého pozemka!“ Oznámil Kled barbarům, aniž by počkal na jejich odpověď. Popohnal svého oře a vztekle zaječel svůj bojový pokřik. Když viděli legionáři – zoufalí, vyhladovělí a rozzlobení na šlechtice – yordlův šílený akt hrdinství, rozhořel se v nich nový plamen hněvu. Muži se vydali vpřed za Kledem a Skaarl a probojovali si cestu až do středu nepřátelské formace. Následovala ta nejkrvavější bitva, kterou kdy První legie vybojovala. Prvotní úspěch překvapivého útoku byl však záhy rozprášen, když se do boku Legie pustila záloha barbarského vojska. Bitva pro Noxijce začala vypadat bledě, barbaři útočili ze všech stran, a tak Skaarl zpanikařila, shodila Kleda a vzala nohy na ramena. Noxijští vojáci ztratili odvahu stejně jako zbabělá ještěřice. V jejich středu však Kled nepřestával bojovat, kosil nepřátele, vykopával jim zuby a okusoval jim obličeje. Kolem Kleda se hromadila těla nepřátel a jeho šaty byly prosáklé krví. Navzdory počtu obětí jeho dlouhé sekery byl nucen ustoupit pod nátlakem nekonečného přílivu barbarů. Ječel ještě hlasitější výzvy a ještě krutější urážky. Bylo jasné, že yordl raději zemře, než aby ustoupil. Odvaha i zbabělost jsou však nakažlivé jako mor, a jak legionáři viděli Kledovo odhodlání, našli v sobě ještě poslední zbytek síly. Dokonce i Skaarl přestala utíkat a otočila se, aby mohla sledovat poslední vzdor Legie. Ve chvíli, kdy byla noxijská linie proražena a drtivá převaha barbarů přitlačila Kleda k zemi, se dragama vítězoslavně vrátila a vpadla barbarům do zad. Vrčela a drápala kolem sebe, načež se vrhla do rozpoutané bitvy, dokud nevysvobodila svého pána. Když Kled opět seděl bezpečně na své ještěřici, ještě více rozzuřený započal svůj tanec smrti a nakonec to byli barbaři, kdo se dal na útěk. Ačkoliv přežila pouhá hrstka Noxijců, bitva byla vyhrána. Kmeny Drugne byly poraženy a jejich země byla připojena k impériu. Těla šlechticů ani jejich zlaté zbroje se nikdy nenašly. Postupem času se o Kledovi doslechly i další legie impéria – v zápalu šílené odvahy není ani zdánlivě beznadějná porážka tak jistá. Říká se, že Kled cestuje všude, kudy pochoduje legie, a činí si nárok na válečnou kořist a pozemky pro sebe a Skaarl. |300px|leftVětšina Noxijců se domnívá, že jsou tyto historky přinejlepším přehnané. Je však pravdou, že v každém nově dobytém území lze najít cedule s nápisem „Tadydlenc je to Kledovo“. Severní pláně nejsó pro načančané spoďáry a zlaté nočníky. Je to drsná zem. Néni tam nic než barbarské nájezdníci, jedovatá tráva a silné vichr. Abys přežil, musíš žrát šutry a kadit lávu. A v téch končinách su já ten nejdrsnější, nejzlejší a nejzabijačkovatější parchant. Tož hádám, že só teda té končiny mé. „Ale jak jsem sa sem dostal? A proč su tady s tebó, ty zaprděná bábovko?“ Poudám a zaséc s tem začínám, né. Skaarl na mňa cosi frká z kamene, na kterém sa vyhřívá. Její šupiny só jak temné kov se zlatéma odleskama. Dragamí kóžou nic nepronde. Viďál jsem, jak se o její haksnu zlomil ocelové meč. Bo to však neznamená, že by její prdy byly voňavka. „Tož řikám, že jseš zatracená poserótka. Či snad máš něco, co bys mňa k temu řekla?“ „Brrrfllglll,“ poudá, čumí na mňa a zívne si. „Tož vždyť to byl eném tetřívek! Sotva větší než moja tlapa. A stejnak jsi utekla... ty zatracená blbá zvířeno!“ „Graaf...rglarg?“ ptá sa Skaarl, né, a vodháňá si móchy vod voka. „Tos mňa to teda nandala! Jó, táááglenc vtipné, což? Ha ha ha! Už mám po krk teho tvého poučováňa. Měl bych ťa tady nechat chcípnót. Jó, přesně to bych měl uďát. Chcípneš samotó. Kurňa, ani den bys beze mňa nevyderžala!“ Skaarl si položá kubulu zase dolu na ten šutr, ne. Komunikaca s ňou je na dvě věci. Měl bych jí vodpustit– ale vtom viďám, jak sa její prdka zavlňá do rytmu, ne, a vona na mňa vypustí pšók. Ten smrad mňa skolí jak rána pánvičkó. „A dost!“ Prásknu svým zasmrádlým klobókem na zem a vodcházám z tábořišťa. A přísahám, že už sa na tu prašivó dragamu ani nekóknu. No jenže to byl mój dobré klobók, ne, včil jsem sa musel pro něj vrátit. „No bodejť, jen si chrápej dál, ty zavšivená lenochodko,“ řikám a jdu pryč. I dyž su deset měsícó vod nejbližšího stavení, musím pořád chodit na te hlídky, víme. Je to mój flek. A tak to zóstane. Ať už mňa ta podvratná ješčerka pomóže, nebo ne. Když už sa konečně dostanu k těm kopcóm, slunko už skorem zapadá. V tudlenctu denní dobu si z teba dělá světlo šprťóchlata, víme. Potkám hada, co se mnó chce prodiškutovat kórčičku na buchtách. Včil najednó to ale není hadica, bo je to stín vod šutru. |300px|rightZatracená smóla. Vohledně kórčičky na buchtě mám docela vyhraněné názory. Nebo aspoň teda dyž si pamatuju, co to vlastně je. Na todlencto téma jsem neved konverzacu už léta. Chystám sa zrovna cucnót si krapet ščávy z hóbiček a vysvětlit temu hadicákovi, co si vo tem myslám, ale včil je uslyšám. Dračecí vohaři vyjó a vřeščajó. Tydlencty zvuky ty bestie vydávajó, dyž naháňajó losáky. A esli só tady losáci, tak só tu taky liďáci. A tydlencty liďáci tu nemaj co dělát! Přidřepnu si za nejbližší šutr, ne, a kóknu se prvně na sever. Celé širé pláně i te kopce só prázdné až na pár kopiček rezatéch vostatkó na horizontu. To vřeščení móže bét taky akorát ozvěna z té mojí hóbičkové ščávy... No ale pak sa votočím na jih. Só na pól dne pochodu vod tédlenctého kopca. Na tři stovky losáků sa tam pase. Pasó sa na mém fleku. Dračecí vohaři króží kolem stáda, ale neviďám žádné koně. Potulujó sa tam nějaké lidi po svéch. Lidi neradi chodí po svéch. Nemusíš bét génius, abys přišál na to, že só sóčásťó větší skupiny, né. Ale i tak su génius, víme. Tož to byla pohodička, na to přijít. Vře to ve mňa. Bo to znamená ešče víc smradlavéch tulákó, co mi pijó krev. Zrovínka dyž sa tu chystám vést pěknó konverzacu vo kórčičkách na buchtě s tamtim hadicákem. Tož si dopřeju ještě loka hóbičnice a vydám sa zpátky do tábořišča. „Vstávaj ještěrko!“ řikám a beru sedlo, ne. Zvedne kebulu, zamručí na mňa a lehne si zpátky do studené trávy. Vzhůru! Stávej! „Stávej! Stávej! ZVEDNI ZADEK!“ křičám. „Só tam záškodníci a dupó nám tam po té naší travičce zelené.“ Čučí na mňa jak chleba z tašky. Vobčas zapomenu, že nerozumí temu, co jí říkám. Připnu jí sedlo na hřbet. „Máme na fleku liďáky!“ Postaví sa a napne ušiska, viď. Liďáci. To zná, temu rozumí. Vyskočám do sedla. „Ukážeme tem liďákóm!“ řvu a ukazuju jižním směrem A včil ta bestia leťá na sever, ne! Ne, ne. Támdlenc tudy só! Řikám a rvu za otěže, abych tu srágoru dostal na ten správné směr. „Grííífrglíííígrg!“ vona na mňa a vyrazí. A v tu ránu leťá jak střela. Běžá tak rychle, až z teho musím zavřít voči. Do nohó mňa seká tráva. Za náma sa zvedá voblak prachu. To, co by mňa trvalo tak den a pól po svéch, zme uběhli dřív, než jsem si stačil zavázat klobók. „Grííífglág!“ pišťá ta pizizubka. „Co tak najednó? Včera večír jsi říkala, že sa tě stéská po inéch.“ Dyž doběhnem ke stádu, slunko už zapadá za hory. Tak zpomalím Skaarl do klusu, viď, a přiblížíme sa k tábořišči liďákó. Už si stačili rozďát voheň a začít kuchtit ňákó šlichtu. „Stůj, cizinče. Ukaž své ruce, než se přiblížíš,“ říká cyp v červené hučce. Asi jejich šéf, či co. |300px|leftPomale davám pracky z otěží, viď. No jenže místo teho, abych je dal nahoru, šáhnu po své sekyře, co mám přidělanó k sedlu. „Asi jsi mi nerozuměl, staříku,“ poudá ten cýpek v červené hučce. A jeho kámoši maj připravené zbraně: tu meče, tu nějaké ty lasa a tucet kuší vopakovaček. „Gríííífrglááág,“ zavrčí Skaarl a má sa už k vodchodu. „Nebó sa, mám teho pod kontroló,“ poudám té ješčěrce, než sa vobrátím na te cýpky. „Ty vaše kudličky a udělátka z města na mňa neplatí. Dávám vám jedinó šancu. Vypadněte z mého pozemka. Nebo uviďáte.“ „Nebo uvidíme co?“ ptá se jakési mlíčňák. „Tož hošani, vy asi nevíte, s kým máte tu česť!“ řikám. „Todlencto je Skaarl, jo. A vona je dragama. A já su Kled, lord majór admirál druhé légie předsunutého dělostřelectva a nejvyšší jmenovatel kavalérie.“ Tož a vono sa jich pár začalo pohihňávat, ne. Však já je naučim manýry – až domluvim. „A co tě vede k tomu, že si myslíš, že ti to tady patří?“ ptá se ten v té hučce a culí sa na mňa jak měsíček na hnoji. „Je to tady mé. Sebral jsem to barbaróm.“ „Tohle je majetek lorda Vakhula. Obdržel tuto půdu od Vrchního velení. Je jeho jménem oficiálního povolení.“ „Jo tak vod Vrchního velení! Tož proč jsi to neřek hned?!“ poudám a vodflusnu si na zem. „Jediné právo, co pravé Noxijec uznává, je síla. Ať si to tu nechá. Teda esli mňa to dokáže sebrat z těchdlenctěch pracek.“ „Ty a tvůj poník byste se raději měli otočit a pokračovat v cestě, dokud můžete.“ Vobčas zapomínám, že nás lidi vidí ináč, než jak vidíme my je. Tož ale todlencto byla poslední kapka. „NA NĚ!!!!“ ječim a beru za otěže. Dragama vyskočí a valíme na ně. Chťál jsem mu ňák drsně vodpovědět, ale už jsem to nestihnul. Liďáci vystřelí první dávku, ale Skaarl zvedne ušiska. Só jak dva velké bronzové vějíře, a tak se vod nich ty šipky z kuší vodrazily, že jo. A vona do toho celá ščastná vyje a vyjede skrzéc celé tábořisko na teho cýpka v té červené hučce. O Skaarlinó kóžu řinkajó meče a já sekám sekyró. Tož dva z nich só úplně na maděru. Ale ten pacholek v hučce je rychlé. Jak ho míjáme, skrčí sa mňa pod sekyró. Trefí nás další dávka z kuší. Skaarl začne békat strachy. Bo vona je sice nezranitelná a nesmrtelná, ale je to stará poserótka. Tož to je ta patália s kózelnéma tvorama, bo voni só úplně praščené. Beru za votěže a jedem zpátky do středu těch lidí, ne. Levó zadní zapíchnu zbytek, ale ten hajzlík v hučce je voříšek. Trefím ho, jo, ale ta rána sa vodrazí vod jeho brnění. Aspoň bude mít vo čem přeméšlet, ne? No a včil vypálí balista. Ta střela je delší než kára. Trefí mi dragamu a vyrazí mňa sekyru z ruky, načež nás prachsprostě srazí k zemi. Skaarl je v poho. Ale setřese mňa ze sedla a veme čáru do kopcó. |300px|rightNEVDĚČNEJ PARCHANT!!!!!! „Ty nevděčná bábovko! Měli zme teho zafrflenca v zavšivené pasti!“ Tož bych rád řval a nadával ešče víc, ale nějak sa mi te slovíčka pletó jedno přes druhé. Uďám kotól zpátky na nohy. V tlamě mám prach a trávu. Tož hodím svój klobók tam, kudy ta zbabělá ješčerka utekla, no a pak sa votočím, abych moh vodkráglovat teho cypa v červené hučce. No jenže za ním tam na kopci kókám: a tam dalších sto cypů, ne. Plecháči, krvelačňáci a na káře maj tu balistu. Té červeňáček s sebó přitáhnul skorem celó legiu. „Nési nic než zafrfněné poserótka!“ ječám na něj. „Sice na moc nevypadáš,“ poudá, „ale hádám, že jsi to ty, kdo tady dělal pastevcům lorda Vakhula tolik problémů.“ „Vakhul néni žádné pořádné Noxijec. To tvé lordstvo móže políbit našpulenó díru mé ješčerce!“ „Možná tě nechám, abys své poslední dny dožil v bojových jámách lorda Vakhula. Pokud se naučíš, kdy máš držet jazyk za zuby.“ „Já tě te tvoje pysky urvu a vytřu si s něma zadnicu!“ No asi sa mu to moc nelíbilo, páč sa na mňa vrhnul i s tó stovkó dalších cypů a všici meče venku, ne. Moh bych utéct. Ale neuďám to. Esli mňa chtěj zamordovat, drazejc za to zaplatí. Hučka je rychlé. Skorem mňa dostal, než jsem si stačál sebrat sekyru ze země. Meč má nad hlavó. Napřažené v zabijácké ráně. Tož ale já mám schovanó bóchačku. Výstřel ho pošle k zemi. A mňa vodkopne. Sotva sa udržám na nohó. Ta jediná rána mňa získá trochu času. Ale né moc. Krvelačňáci už só blízko. Kudly s háčkama majó připravené. Já snad v tédlencté polízanici přindu vo kéhák. Tož esli to má byť moja poslední bitka, tak ať stojí pěkně za to, ne! Voprášim ze seba bordel a včil na mňa běžá první lajna krvelačňákó. Sekám ty parchanty magické vejpól, ale voni mňa dávajó taky pěkné kapky. Z té námahy a taky ze ztráty krve začínám cétit únavu. A pak začnó plecháči vyřvávat své bojové pokřiky, ne, a včil na mňa dó v těch svéch těžkéch černéch zbrojích. Rozdělili sa do dvó skupin, že mňa jako chytí do kleščí. Asi jako že mňa té černé blbečci rozmáčknó jak mravenca. Safra práce. Veškerá naděja na přežití, co jsem měl, je v čudu... |300px|leftTož a potem ju uviďám... Tu nejvěrnější, spolehlivó a čestnó kámošku, kteró takové nevděčné hovado, jako su já, móže enem mít. Skaarl. Řítí sa ke mňa jak šílená. Taglenc rychle jsem ju ešče běžet neviďál. A za ňou sa zdvihá voblak prachu. Krucipísek, dyť vona sebrala i ten mój klobók ze země. Leťám za ňó, zrovna dyž mňa té čerňáci málem rozdrtili. Vyskočím do sedla, ne, a vobkroučíme to kolem těch plecháčó. Zamordujem ja, až rozmlátíme tu balistu. „Už je to ňáké ten pátek, co zme si to rozdali s celó armádó,“ poudám. „Gríífglágl,“ píská Skaarl vesele. „Už zme zasejc spolu, malá,“ poudám s úsměvem větším než kroligátoří tlama. Páč já na tom širém světě nemiluju nic tolik jako tudlenctu pitomó ješčerku. Tvorba Kdyby noxijští vojáci používali memy, jak by asi vypadaly? To je možná trochu divná otázka, ale chcete-li najít odpověď, otevřete knihu historie a nalistujte si 40. léta minulého století, kdy po Evropě během 2. světové války mašírovali američtí vojáci. Zhruba v té době se po celém kontinentu začaly objevovat předinternetové memy v podobě kreseb na zdech – obrázek malého plešatého chlapíka s ohromným nosem, jenž nakukuje přes zeď. Jmenoval se Kilroy. Nikdo neví, kde se Kilroy vzal, ani kdo ho poprvé nakreslil. Podle některých byl Kilroy pojmenován po člověku, jenž ve 40. letech pracoval jako inspektor v jedněch amerických loděnicích, ale velice podobná kresba se prý šířila mezi australskými vojáky už během 1. světové války. Ať už to bylo jakkoliv, američtí pěšáci nedokázali odolat pokušení čmárat Kilroye po každém dobytém území, i když za to mohli vyfasovat pár ostrých. Kilroy pro ně byl zosobněním jejich vítězství, hodnot a vlastní identity. Kilroy byl duší všech těch vojáků. Stejně jako je Kled duší všech, kdo se nechali naverbovat do noxijské armády. CHUNDELATÝ KRVEŽÍZNIVÝ DUCH NOXU S lidmi, kteří se pohybují na těch nejnižších stupních noxijské vojenské hierarchie, se život nijak nemazlí. Abyste to všechno přežili, musíte se naučit milovat válku, nenávidět zbabělost a dokázat pro sebe urvat každičký kousek krví nasáklé slávy, který se vám namane. Začali jsme tedy s vytvářením postavy, která by dováděla tyto hodnoty noxijských válečníků do extrémů – nepříjemného drsňáka, který ze všeho nejvíc miluje, když se může vrhnout do boje a sekat hlavy. Takového, který nikdy neutíká z bitvy a vždycky se do všeho vrhá po hlavě. Kdo by mohl být lepším ztělesněním těchto ideálů prostých vojínů než zabijácký yordl bojující v sedle svého věrného oře? Pustili jsme se do práce na šampionovi, jenž by přímo vybízel k hyperagresivnímu stylu hry. Prozatím jsme neměli žádnou přesnou představu o tom, jak by měla tato postava vypadat, takže designéři jen slepili prototyp z již hotových prvků. Jako první model nám posloužil Gentleman Gnar jedoucí na malinkatém Hecarimovi. |300px|right„Když vás někdo vyhodil ze sedla, malý Hecarim utekl a Gnar zůstal sám,“ říká designér šampionů Iain „Harrow“ Hendry. A s úsměvem dodává: „Pokud potřebujete prodat nějaký nápad, bez výmluvného prototypu se zkrátka někdy neobejdete.” Když přijde na hbité AD šampiony, kteří nacházejí využití především v horní lajně (říkáme jim „rváči“), máte na výběr například Yasua, Riven nebo Tryndamera. Tito šampioni jsou určeni hráčům, kteří se rádi noří do nepřátelských linií – a obvykle tak činí o něco důrazněji, než by bylo rozumné. Ale jak říká Harrow, s těmito postavami není žádná sranda. „Jsou to nepříjemně vážní lidé s nepříjemně vážnými meči“, vysvětluje. „U Kleda jsme chtěli docílit toho, aby byl v porovnání s ostatními rváči o něco hravější.“ Při navrhování Kledových schopností jsme si dávali moc dobrý pozor, abychom mu nedali nic, co by působilo obranně nebo „bezpečně“. Všechny Kledovy prvky hráče motivují k agresivním, riskantním akcím, a také jej za ně náležitě odměňují. Aby dostal štít ze své ultimátky, musí se vrhnout přímo do boje. I při použití Kapesní bouchačky, tedy své opěšalé „odpoutávací“ akce, se stahuje pomocí zpětného rázu své zbraně. Na Kleda jsme od začátku pohlíželi jako na „lehkou kavalérii“, což z něj činí do určité míry protějšek k Sejuani, která vždy byla „těžkou kavalérií“. Chtěli jsme jej však od této džunglerské prasojezdkyně odlišit i dalšími způsoby. Jedním z tematických problémů u Sejuani je skutečnost, že její herní mechanismy nijak nevyužívají interakce s jejím divočákem Bristlem. Pokud bychom ho úplně odstranili a udělali ze Sejuani jen velkou starou rozmrzelou dámu, na její herní systém by to nemělo vůbec žádný vliv. Lámali jsme si tedy hlavu a ptali se sami sebe: Jak to u Kleda napravit? Jaký vztah by mohl mít se svým ořem? YORDL A JEHO ZBABĚLÝ JEŠTĚROPTÁK Kled je sice yordl, ale to neznamená, že by musel být roztomilý. „S roztomilostí se v Noxu nikam nedostanete,“ říká vedoucí grafik Edmundo „odnumde“ Sanchez. „Je to prostě takový podivný malý skřet, což k němu naprosto výborně pasuje. Očekává se od něj, že bude vypadat hodně zákeřně.“ Naopak Skaarl musela být víc k smíchu, aby to ladilo s její úlohou „zbabělého zvířecího společníka“. Během úvodního prozkoumávání možností Skaarlina designu jsme vyzkoušeli několik různých zvířat, například nosorožce, žábu nebo káně. Všechny tyto varianty sice zní jako jízdní zvířata z Donkey Kong Country, ale z designového pohledu to odpovídá Skaarlině roli – trochu animácký vzhled, jako něco, co na vás vybafne ze sudu. „Nemyslím si, že by ta inspirace Donkey Kongem byla záměrná,“ říká odnumde, „ale hledali jsme něco komického, takže se to tak prostě vyvrbilo.“ V Kledově designu, jenž se řídí heslem „agresivita nade vše“, je jedna výjimka: chce-li znovu naskočit na Skaarl, musí se vrátit na základnu. Jedná se do určité míry o kompromis způsobený tím, jaká mají hráči všeobecná očekávání. U každého šampiona v League of Legends platí, že se úspěšným sesláním Návratu vlastně resetuje do výchozího nastavení. Říkali jsme si, že je důležité tento prvek u Kleda zachovat. Těsně předtím, než se scénárista Odin „WAAARGHbobo“ Shafer pustil do Kleda, dokončil přípravu dabingu pro Jhina. Po měsících strávených psaním skvostů jako „život nemá smysl, ale tvá smrt ho mít bude“ byl připraven pustit se do něčeho veselejšího. Yordlové jsou přece veselé kopy, nebo snad ne? „Chtěli jsme z nich mít komediální dvojici,“ říká Shafer. „Základní myšlenkou je, že Skaarl se do boje nechce, ale Kledovi FAKT JO. Takže Skaarl v určitou chvíli uteče a Kled začne zuřit. Jejich dysfunkční vztah je zapracovaný přímo do herního systému.“ Tento proces funguje obousměrně, herní mechanismus ovlivňuje postavu a postava ovlivňuje mechanismus. Jakmile jsme si byli jistí, že Kled bude bojovat v sedle i mimo něj, dal Shafer Kledovým hláškám dvě různé fáze. Kled vždycky chce jít do boje zcela po hlavě, ale jakmile ze Skaarl spadne, popadne ho amok a je ještě agresivnější. Kled sice vede se Skaarl dlouhé dialogy, ovšem Skaarl má inteligenci na úrovni psa – když tedy Kled se svým ještěřím parťákem mluví, většinou to je jenom jeho vlastní projekce. Když pak Skaarl uteče, přijde tím o část sebe sama a jeho hlášky jsou v jistém ohledu o něco šílenější. Hašteřivý dragoun je víc než jen nějaký starý potrhlý yordl. Všechny Kledovy charakterové rysy – sklony k násilí, šílenost, odmítání stáhnout se z boje – jsou věci, které by z něj učinily známou tvář pro všechny noxijské vojáky. A ne jen tvář, nýbrž mem. Ten nejhustější noxijský mem všech dob. Citáty Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni